Love is Blind
by Hannah Writes R
Summary: A little naughty night between Max and Iggy.


_A/N: Hi, this is my first Maximum Ride Fanfic, I've only written Twilight so far. So I'd love to hear your comments or suggestions._

* * *

Okay so in this story Max is torn between Fang and Iggy.

**Max+Fang-IggyxWings=Drama!!!**

* * *

**Max's POV**

I tucked Angel into bed and then walked back into the other rooms to make sure everyone was asleep. We were staying in someones winter house, in Colorado, and I'd have to say it was really nice.

Angel and Nudge were long asleep, Gazzy too, Total snoring at the foot of his bed.

Iggy and Fang were still in the living room. I looked over the younger flock member's once more and turned the light off.

Out in the living room Fang was reading a book, and Iggy was sitting slumped in a chair with his head tilted slightly. I figured he was trying to memorize all the aspects of the house.

Now that I was standing here with Iggy I couldn't help but be attracted to him. I had been for about a year now. And despite Fang's flirting, I couldn't drop the feeling that Iggy wanted me too.

I looked Iggy up. He was tall, very tall. 6'4", and I liked that. It made me feel like he would take care of me. Silly I know, but hey, that's me, the hopeless romantic. He like all the guys was strong, and toned, his muscles lean, but prominent. And like the rest of the flock he was tanned from his exposure outside, and his careless strawberry-blond hair was lightening.

Fang cleared his throat ad I snapped my head his way. He was looking at me strange, with an eye brow raised. He then glanced at Iggy, and what was that? Did you just look jealous.

"I'm going to bed," he spit out bitterly and with a last glare at Iggy stormed out of the room.

"What was that about?" Iggy asked. His sightless eyes roaming the room, looking for me.

"I...uh...don't know," I stuttered out. After hearing my voice Iggy turned so he was facing me.

"You okay? You sound kinda weird," He observed. I decided then at that moment that it was know or never. I had to do this.

"Actually, no. I've been wanting to talk to you about something." Iggy face grew curious, and I swore I even thought he looked hopeful.

"Okay...shoot."

I took a deep breath. "It's about um....us."

His eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean? Like the flock? Or you and me?" My heart leapt when he said that. 'You and me' So simple a phrase yet it made me say more.

"You and me." I took another deep breath. I needed to calm down. I walked over to the couch and sat beside him. "You see, I have um... I wanted to tell you that...I um I just-" He stopped me mid-sentence and with a finger to my lips.

"It's okay. I know. I feel the same way." He said his sightless eyes softening in a way I've never seen before.

"You..really?"

"Yes." Then he held his hand up till it was inches from my face. "May I?" I nodded my head and then remembered he couldn't see it.

"Yes."

Then with feather light touches his hands danced along my face. Everywhere his hand touched it left a spark. He eventually cupped my cheek and I leaned into his hand.

I sighed, content. Then he pulled back and I felt so cold. I decided to push my luck. I raised my hand to his face. "May I?" He smiled and nodded.

I stoked his jaw line with the tips of my finger, just enjoying the feel of his skin. I ran my hand over his cheek, his closed eyes, down his nose, and eventually paused on his lips. His eyes fluttered open. I let my fingers feel the soft skin their, and then I began to lean in. Slowly. I waited till I was fairly close to his face, and breathed out a shaky breath.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do his." I murmured, and then very gentled I pressed my lips against his. His lips parted slightly and then came back together on mine. I mimicked him and soon our lips were crashing against each other with a love I'd never felt with Fang. Hid hand snaked up my waist and stopped on my back. While his other hand rested against my face. I had my hands around his neck.

I felt his tongue dart out and lick along my bottom lip. It left more shocks. I opened my mouth, and our tongue began to toss each other around.

"Mmmm," I moaned and he pushed us back against the arm of the sofa. He was on top of me and had his body pressed against mine.

We broke the kiss to breathe, but he never stopped. He left light kisses down my jaw, and neck. Stopping below my ear, where her began to lightly suck.

"Iggy," I breathed out and tightened my hold of his collar, grabbing it in fist fulls. I let one hand go and combed it through his silky hair. I could see his body over me, and I won't lie, I like it. His feet hung off the sofa from just below the knees.

I pulled Iggy back up to my mouth, and gripped handfulls of his hair. I felt intense passion erupt and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Eegh," Iggy grunted and continued to kiss my heatedly. One of his hands slipped under my shirt and I felt shivers of pleasure go down my back. It moved slowly upward, bringing my shirt with it.

"What the hell is going on!" Iggy jumped off me and stumbled to the floor. I pulled my shirt down, and shot up, to see Fang standing there. His eyes were burning with anger. His hands in fist, and he was glaring at Iggy.

"Hey man, it not what it looked like." Iggy protested, his hands held up in defense.

"Oh yeah!? What was it. You weren't feeling her up and sucking her face off." He spit acidly, but still quiet.

"Shut up Fang!" I hissed.

"Oh like you're any better?! You were practically humping him!" He yelled storming towards me. Iggy must have heard him, because he stood between us and held his arms out wide protecting me.

Fang stoped walking. He looked over Ig's broad shoulder and glared at me, "You could have had me, Max. I would have loved you. You could have had me." He said this in almost a pained voice. Then he turned and dashed down the hall.

I sighed a breath of relief and then started crying.

"I'm sorry." He cooed to me and I melted to him. He held me and pulled me in his arms. He picked my limp body up, and I wanted to protest, I didn't need help. I was Max. But it was just Iggy. He laid me on my bed, and laid down beside me. Normally this would have been creepy, but in this case it was terribly sweet. He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

He held me until I stopped crying and then he held me tighter.

"I won't ever hurt you, Max." and with that me bent down and kissed my head and rested his chin on me.

* * *

_A/N: Well? What did you think?! Review and I'll get another chapter out soon!_

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_HWR_


End file.
